Konoha Prep
by animefreak469
Summary: What happens when 2 secret ninja's, a lazy genius, and an anoying hyperactive kid all go to boarding school? Well one things for sure, it won't be boring! Kibahina, Inoshikatema, Nejiten, Narusaku. AU.
1. Getting there pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OK!!!!!!!!

"Isn't this great Shika!" Naruto said looking out his airplane window to a lit up Tokyo. "We're going to America! An American boarding school!" "Yeah, yeah" Shika said yawning. "But were only going there because your grandmother runs the place, if she didn't you would never get in there with your grades." "Or yours" Naruto said smiling. Shikamaru just ignored him wishing he had gotten the window seat so he could look at the clouds.

In the seat right behind Shikamaru and Naruto a blushing Hinata and an annoyed Kiba sat. Hinata was just blushing at the sound of Naruto's voice like it was the most beautiful song she had ever heard. Kiba was fidgeting in his seat. Trying his hardest not to go up to the boy in front of him and punch him in the face. Hinata and Kiba first saw Naruto and Shikamaru getting on the airplane this morning and Hinata immediately fell in love with the blond idiot. Kiba was extremely jealous because he had a huge crush on Hinata, but he always kept on the down low because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. So in order to keep his anger down, Kiba went to the restroom.

"Konoha prep is going to be fun eh' Shika?" A smile was put on Hinata's face. "Konoha prep, that's where I'm going!" "huh" Naruto turned around to see Hinata bright red. She hadn't realized she said that out loud. "Hey you're going to the same school as us!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "Y-yes i-it seems l-like i-i-it." "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Right when Hinata was going to speak, Kiba came back. "K-Kiba-kun… um…this i-is Naruto-kun." Kiba was angry, but he thought he should be polite and introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Kiba, and she's Hinata. Can you excuse us for a second?" Kiba dragged Hinata into the restroom. Hinata flicked on the light switch. "Hinata, you shouldn't talk to strangers! You know people are after you!" Kiba scolded Hinata. "I know…I'm sorry…b-but Kiba-kun! They're going to our school!" Kiba was as angry as can be now but he desprety held it in. Kiba was now smiling with a slight twitch. "A-and it's not only me who should careful! People are after you too! "I know, but I'm worried about you, we're…friends" Kiba said friends with a disgusted tone. He wanted to be more then friends with Hinata. "Let's go back to our seats Hinata" "ok" Hinata wanted to go

Midnight. Shikamaru desperately tried to block out Naruto's snoring. But it was as loud as his mom. Shikamaru pulled his complementary pillow over his head and groaned. In the isle back, Hinata was asleep on Kiba's shoulder, which made Kiba's face look like a tomato. Kiba turned on his iPod like he did every night. Kiba had sleeping problems and he normally only slept one hour a night. Even if he didn't have sleeping problems, he wouldn't have been able to sleep with his crush sleeping on his shoulder! _"This is going to be a long night."_

1 A.M. Shikamaru managed to fall asleep for five minutes, until he felt an annoying tapping on his shoulder. "Mommy…the pancakes." "Just the dobe talking in his sleep again" Shikamaru thought.

2 A.M. Hinata was now drooling on Kiba's shoulder. Kiba thought it was cute, and disgusting at the same time…mostly cute…

3 A.M. Shikamaru got hungry. He opened a "Pocky" he bought in the airport at the last minute. "Only four hours till the plane lands…"

4 A.M. Kiba got up to go to the bathroom. This was the first time he was on an airplane, and the same thought went through his head as when he went to the bathroom last time. "Where does it all go?"

5 A.M. Shikamaru took out his iPod and put it on shuffle. The first song that played was "Emo Kid". Shikamaru groaned at the song. His friends put it on his iPod as a joke and Shikamaru was too lazy to take it off. He was also too lazy to change the song…

6 A.M. Breakfast was being served since the plane was going to land in an hour. It consisted of an oatmeal bar and a glass of orange juice. Kiba's two most hated things.

6:30 A.M The plane was going to land in 30 minutes, so Kiba decided to wake Hinata up. Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She blinked for a minute, and then put her glasses on. "K-kiba-kun…what time is it…" "6:30, the plane's going to land in a half an hour. You ready for your first time in America?" "I-I guess…but this is just a stop, correct?" "Yeah, we're transferring flights." "O-ok…"

6:45 A.M. _"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts for landing."_

7:10 A.M.: _"Thank you for choosing United Airlines, and enjoy your stay in L.A."_ The pilot's voice said over the intercom. It was time to get off. Naruto got his large suitcase off the luggage area above him (I don't know what it's called XD)." "T-that's a b-big suitcase…w-what's in there?" Hinata asked. "Snacks!" Naruto said with a big goofy smile on his face. Hinata blushed, Kiba twitched angrily, and Shikamaru played "Final Fantasy". Then they all got off the airplane, but not before giving them "silver wings" which made all four embarrassed considering they were in high school. Then, they got into the airport.

Everything seemed alien to the four Tokyo teens. All the signs were in English, and even though they all knew English, it just seemed different seeing English in the biggest letters on the signs. Then they saw a few things that reminded them of home, "McDonalds", "Starbucks", "Pizza Hut", those things were all familiar. "Well, I guess we should find our next flight." Naruto said in Japanese, which caused a few heads to turn. Naruto lead, followed by Kiba (Who wanted to be the leader, but lost to Naruto in rock, paper, scissors), and then Shikamaru and Hinata who were side by side in the back. Shikamaru was listening to his iPod, Hinata was twiddling her thumbs, Kiba was staring out the giant windows, and Naruto was smiling a goofy smile and marching like an idiot.

Finally, they found their gate, B7. Around them they saw people on laptops, teen's texting, babies screaming, and kids playing board games. Shkiamaru Naruto and Hinata decided to go to the restroom, so Kiba was left with the luggage. There were no empty seats so Kiba leaned on a pole coolly. A few girls looked at Kiba and then squealed. Kiba was popular with the girls at his old school, but he never noticed. He only had eyes for Hinata. Kiba reached into his pocket and squeezed the lucky charm his mom gave him. "Mom…"

(Flashback)

"Kiba, we are sending you away from Japan, to America." Tsume said. "WHAT?!" Kiba screamed with rage in his eyes. He didn't want to go to America. He loved it in the secluded mountains of Japan, where his family's secret ninja school was located. For years, this school had been recruiting the chosen ones-the ninja's. Also, if he left, he would never see Hinata again. "Why do I have to go mom?! This is my home!" "It is, but the many attempted kidnappings of you are too dangerous! Last night's was by far the worst!" Kiba had now a sad expression in his eyes. It was the same expression when he learned his sister had been killed. But Tsume was smart. She knew what would cheer him up. "Kiba, if I said that Hinata was also in danger and was coming with you, what would you say?" Kiba's face immediately lit up. Hinata was the heiress of a very prestigious ninja family, so she was also being targeted. When Tsume saw that expression on Kiba's face, she knew she had gotten him. "You leave tomorrow.

(The next day)

Kiba and Hinata were getting into the one car they had at the school. But just as Kiba was going to get in His mom ran up to him. "Mom…what is it?" I want to give you something." Tsume opened her hand. Lying on her palm was a diamond looking thing attached to a chain. "A necklace?" "Yes, but it's more like a good luck charm." 'What's with the diamond?" "It's the North Star, just look up to that star while holding the necklace, and you'll know that your sisters looking out for you." Kiba was speechless. He began crying into his mom's arms. It might seem odd for a 15 year old to by crying in his mothers arms, bt he was very close to every member of his family, especially his sister. Then he let go and said goodbye to his mother, who he would never see again.

(End of Flashback)

Kiba squeezed the necklace harder now. He knew if anything ever happened, his sister would protect him, she did die protecting him after all.

YAY IT'S DONE!!!! Did you like it? Please review!


	2. Getting there pt2

"Kiba-kun

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata was in front of Kiba moving her hand up and down in front of Kiba's face. Kiba finally snapped out of his daydream-flashback. "Huh? Hinata…" "Oi! Kiba! Hinata! The plane's gonna to leave without you!" "S-sorry N-naruto-kun." Hinata and Kiba ran to the terminal. Though Kiba clenched his fists all the way there, he hated being bossed around… especially by Naruto….

At the same time a girl with blond hair wrapped in four ponytails was running to catch the same plane. "Damn, damn, damn!" She said while running, knocking a few people over in the process. "Hey, watch where you're going!" "Sorry!" Temari said. Her emerald green eyes were fixed on her sterling silver watch. _"I'll be dead if I miss this plane!!."_ Then Temari saw it, flight 201 to New York. They were about to close the terminal. "WAIT!!" Temari called out to the uniformed airport men and women. But when Temari looked at them, she noticed they were all wearing sunglasses. Temari sweat blobbed. _"Why are they wearing sunglasses inside?"_ "Are you Hyuuga Hinata-sama?" One of the men asked Temari. Temari also noticed that all the men looked alike, and all the women looked alike. "Uh…no…" "She must already be on the plane." One of the women told the man. _"I don't have time for this!" _Temari thought and hopped over the weird employees into the terminal.

Kiba was fidgeting, but for a different reason this time. He felt an enemy's presence. But it was in the airport so when they left it should be safe…hopefully…

Shikamaru felt a chill run over his body. He had always been able to detect evil, even if he didn't know anything about the ninja world. But he knew this was a bad sign…

Temari was running as fast as she could down the terminal. "WAIT!!" she screamed. But the flight attendant was listening to her iPod on full blast. "I don't wanna be a stupid girl…" But before the door closed, Temari jumped into the plane. "Ow…" Temari said rubbing her head. She walked all the way down the airplane until she found her seat in the last row. Temari looked up and saw the person she was sitting next to. She blushed. The guy looked like a lazy bum but she couldn't help being attracted to him…

Shikamaru looked at Temari and could only think of one thing. _"This is going to be a troublesome ride…"_

Kiba sensed the evil presence getting closer. His heart was pounding. But as, the plane pulled out of the gate and the presence started to go away…but then it came back! Kiba looked out his window to see people in sunglasses chasing the plane. Orochimaru's men… Kiba hid his face since he was the one who got the window seat. "Hinata…look outside." Kiba whispered. Hinata's eyes widened. "They're…!" Kiba nodded. Kiba took his bag out from under his seat. Inside was all his ninja gear, kunai, smoke bombs, etc. He watched as Hinata struggled to get hers out. Kiba took one side of the bag ad they both pulled it out. They needed to get ready for battle.

Temari looked out the window and saw the weird employees from earlier. "Hey," Temari nudged Shikamaru "why do you think the airport workers are chasing the plane?" Shikamaru looked outside. His eyes widened. They were the source of the bad presence! Shikamaru looked at the seat in front of him and noticed Kiba and Hinata rummaging through their bags. Something wasn't right…

Naruto had the same thought as Temari running through his mind. He was at the front of the plane and strained his neck to see the employees. Though as clueless as Naruto was, he also knew something was wrong…

Kiba found what he was looking for, his sword, Tsukuyomi. It was a sword passed down generation to generation in the Inuzuka family. The handle had beautiful hand carved markings of the different phases of the moon. But using Tsukuyomi is dangerous, and its power can sometimes kill you. "K-Kiba-kun! Don't tell me you intend to use that!" Kiba bit his bottom lip."…If it comes down to it I might have to…" Hinata had an extremely worried look on her face. The kind of look that makes Kiba stop doing whatever reckless thing he was doing at the time. But he would have to ignore it this time…no matter how much it pained him to see Hinata look at him like that…

Shikamaru saw the sword and wondered how it got passed security. But he didn't have time to think about that. He had questions and he knew only Kiba and Hinata could answer those questions. But just as Shikamaru was leaning over to tap Kiba on his shoulder, he was pulled back with the force of the plane. It was taking of at an irregular speed. Way faster then a plane should go. But the wheels stopped screeching and Shikamaru knew the plane had flown off the ground.

The beads off sweat stopped rolling down Kiba's neck as he saw Orochimaru's men fade from people, to tiny dots, and finally to nothing. He and Hinata started putting their gear back into their packs. Kiba was careful to put Tsukuyomi in last. He rapped it slowly in cloth and then gently placed the sword back into his knapsack.

Hinata saw Kiba put his sword away and felt relieved. She hated Kiba doing dangerous things. He was more then a friend, he was… Hinata tried to think what Kiba was to her. Certainly he was more then a best friend & Hinata didn't think of him as a brother, so, what? She decided to put the thought out of her mind. She knew one day the answer would come to her, & she would just have to be patient until then.

Shikamaru turned to tap Kiba on the shoulder, but he hesitated. He then thought of what might happen if he did tap Kiba…

(In the land of Shika's imagination…)

Shikamaru tapped Kiba on the shoulder. Suddenly Kiba started turning green, got huge muscles, and ripped out of his clothes. "WHO DISTURB KIBA'S PEACE?!" Kiba turned around to see Shikamaru frozen in place with his finger right on Kiba's giant green bicep. "IT WAS YOU!!" Kiba pointed to Shikamaru. Shikamaru was dragged out off his seat. He tried clinging on to armrests as Kiba dragged him down the isle but his efforts were futile. Kiba ripped open the door in the back of the plane. And Shikamaru was thrown out, a girly scream coming out of his mouth.

(Now leaving Shika's imagination…)

Thinking of that possibility happening, Shikamaru just slouched back into his seat.

Shikamaru looked like a ghost. "Shika?" Temari poked Shikamaru.

(6 hours later…)

_"Thank you for choosing United airlines, and enjoy your stay in New York." _The flight attendant said over the intercom.

After 6 hours of a baby kicking his seat, flicking his head, and screaming on the top of his lungs, Shikamaru finally arrived in New York. The flight seemed endless between the baby & Temari talking about girl stuff. He would have died of boredom if it hadn't been for his IPod. 'Thank you apple.'

Temari struggled to take down her suitcase out of the luggage carrier above her. She pulled and pulled until it finally came out…well, fell out. But before it could give Temari a concussion, Shikamaru caught the heavy case. "Be more careful next time…" Shikamaru said. Temari just simply nodded her head while blushing.

Kiba & Hinata on the other hand didn't take muck carry on, so they got out of their seats with ease. "Hurry up Shikamaru before we leave you behind!" Kiba yelled outside of the plane.

Shikamaru didn't need encouragement from Kiba; he was already in a grumpy mood. But before he blurted out a comeback, he remembered his Kiba-hulk image, and closed his mouth.

After all the annoying American security, the 4 Japanese teens & Temari got to an area with people holding up signs. Some said "mom" others said "The fat idiot." Finally the sign they were looking for, a man with long gray hair and red markings coming down from his eyes was holding a sign that said **"Konoha prep"**.

All 5 teens rushed over to the man. "Well well, aren't we anxious? I'm Jiraiya, the school driver." Jiraiya turned to Hinata & Temari. "It seems we have some lovely ladies with us this year." Jiraiya tried to put his arms around Temari, put she slapped his hand. "Piss off pervert!"

"This is it." Jiraiya said. The Japanese teens had sparkles in their eyes. "We're really going to ride in a limo?!" Hinata, Kiba, Naruto & Shikamaru said in chorus. "No da, Konoha prep is a very prestigious school." Temari explained. "You've been here before?!" Jiraiya asked surprised. "Yeah, but my brothers are normally here to scare you away." "Oh yeah now I remember you…" Jiraiya said while sweat blobbing.

As the limo turned the corner, the teens realized Konoha prep wasn't an ordinary school, IT WAS A CASTLE!! The 4 teens looked out their window in awe at the majestic palace that stood in front of them. And so began their first year at Konoha prep.

Me: Hey Kiba, how did that sword get past security?

Kiba:uh...

(Flashback)

Security guy: Hey thats against the Law! Your Coming with me!  
Kiba: Nuh uh uh! Can't Touch Me!

Kiba: Can't Touch Me!

Ju - Ju - Ju - Ju - Just like the badguy in Lethal Meapon 2,  
I got Diplomatic Emunity. So, Gaara, You can't Sue.

I can write grafitte, even Jay Walk in the street.  
I can right-a-loop, not give a hoot, And touch your sisters teet.  
Can't Touch Me!

Kiba: Can't Touch Me!  
Naruto: What in God's name is he doing?  
Kiba: Can't Touch Me!  
Shikamaru: I believe thats the worm...

Kiba: Stop! Kiba Time!

I'm a big shot! Theres no doubt!  
Lite a fire, then pee it out!  
Don't like it? Kiss my rump!  
Just for a minute, lets all do the bump!

Can't touch me!  
Yeah! Do the Kiba Inuzuka Bumb!  
Can't touch me!

I'm ninjadential Kiba!  
interne's think i'm hot!  
Don't care if your handicap,  
I'll still park in your spot!

I've been around the world!  
From Harvert to Backbay!  
It's Kiba! Go Kiba! I'm so Kiba! Yo, Kiba!  
Lets see Sasuke rap this way!  
Can't touch me!

Except for you (points to Hinata) you can touch me...

All:O.o


	3. Arival

Me: YAY SCHOOLS FINALLY OVER

**Me: YAY SCHOOLS FINALLY OVER!!**

**Kiba: Then why are you taking so long to update your fics?**

**Me: (Shoots Kiba) There, now no one will have heard him say that.**

**Shikamaru: We all heard him.**

**Me: (Shoots Shikamaru) Anyone else heard him?**

**Sasuke: She did (points to Sakura)**

**(Awkward pause)**

**Me: (shoots Sakura)**

Konoha prep was indeed a castle, and a very well protected one at that. Brick walls at least 12 feet tall surrounded the campus, guard towers were at every corner, & hidden cameras were everywhere. 'Almost like they're expecting an attack' Shikamaru thought.

The black limo gleamed in the sunlight as it pulled up to the large Iron Gate. Out of the gate house came a man dressed in a black suit & a plain black baseball cap. The cap covered his eyes so you couldn't tell his identity. "Password please." The man asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya leaned over & whispered something into the man's ear, but Kiba couldn't decipher it. It was probably a foreign language. Apparently whatever Jiraiya said worked because before Kiba knew it, the gates opened. They creaked so loud, all the kids outside cringed & covered their ears.

Kiba looked around & saw kids of every age playing & hanging out. Though Kiba was much more interested in one particular kid. He had dark eyes matching his dark hair pulled back to almost a cockatoo fashion. Though what was surprising was he was sitting on top of the wall! He was just sitting there observing the limo's every movement. Kiba decided to keep an eye on him…

Eventually, the limo came to a halt in front of the entrance. The entrance had two doors, each at least 8 feet tall painted white with a golden frame. In fact, the whole school was white & gold. "Come with me, but don't take your luggage." Jiraiya said slamming the door behind him. The teens climbed out the back, onto the coble stone road.

Jiraiya scanned a card & the wooden doors slowly opened. When The Japanese teens got inside, they just stopped & stared. Beautiful carvings of cupid's & angels were carved on the walls, and the ceiling was painted with the same design. The floors were shimmering golden. "Hey, are you guys going to come or not?!" Temari yelled at the group, already halfway down the hall with Jiraiya. The teens were blown out of their daze & quickly ran down the hall to catch up with Jiraiya & Temari.

KNOCK KNOCK! Tsunade lifted her head out of the pile of paperwork causing them to fly everywhere. "HONEY I'M HOME!" Jiraiya's annoying voice on the other side of Tsunade's golden office door made Tsunade twitch angrily. '_Oh great, __HE'S__ back…'_ "I'M NOT YOUR HONEY YOU HORNEY PERVERT!!" "Tsu-chan, I brought the kids!" _'CRAP!'_ "C-come in!"

Tsunade's office was completely gorgeous. The walls were painted white with golden molding, there were priceless paintings everywhere the eye could see, Silky golden curtains pulled back to reveal the window which looked down on the entire campus (A/N: They're on the top floor), And Tsunade was sitting in a golden chair (A/N: GOLDEN?! I would have never guessed…) behind an 18th centaury mahogany desk, paperwork covering every inch of it.

Tsunade smiled nervously at the teens, embarrassed that she said what she had earlier. "Hello! Welcome to Konoha Preparatory school! I'm Tsunade, the principal!" Tsunade said while the kids just stared at her confused. She was acting a lot different than she was 3 seconds ago. "AH! SO YOUR TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" Naruto said while smiling. "Ah, Naruto! I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Tsunade said trying to hide that she was angry about being called grandma. "And your Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara!" Tsunade said pointing to each teen when saying they're name. "How you know that?" Kiba said, struggling with English. "Oh! I have pictures of you all!" Tsunade said while presenting said pictures. "And its how DID you know that." Tsunade said correcting Kiba. Kiba blushed, embarrassed. "Any who, let's move on. Welcome again to Konoha prep. I'm sure you'll find it lots of fun here and feel very safe with our highly advanced security system. We want you to have a good time here so if you have a problem, just ask a teacher. Now I'm very busy today so I'll let one of our students explain you the rest & give you a tour. SASUKE! YOU CAN COME IN!" Tsunade yelled to the door. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke walk in. _'It's that boy from earlier!'_

Sasuke looked at Kiba's face and let out a cool 'hn'. "Do you want me to direct them around Tsunade-sama?" "Yes please! Thank you, Sasuke. Well, goodbye everyone I'll let Sasuke take it from here!" And Sasuke & the teens left the room.

Tsunade looked down at the Kiba & Hinata's pictures, troubled. "Those kids will make this year interesting, eh, Tsunade?" Jiraiya said leaning on a painting with a girl in a wedding dress. "It's not like there's no ninja's in this school, just none with so much people after them." Tsunade sighed, & took a sip of her sake. "Should I double the defenses?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes please." And with that, Jiraiya left. "Interesting indeed…"

'_Hm Sasuke… where have I heard that name before?' _Kiba thought while walking along with the others on the tour. Except Temari, she didn't need to go because she has been going to KP for years now. So she just took her dorm number & left, of course not before giving Shikamaru a shy 'bye'. '_What a weirdo. Who would ever fall for that lazy idiot…' _"And here's the Starbucks…" Kiba yawned at Sasuke's dull, emotionless voice. "Don't fall asleep on me, lazy moron." Sasuke said nastily to Kiba. "WHT DID YOU JUST-" "Whoa, whoa calm down you two, let's not fight on our first day here." Naruto said, trying to break up Kiba & Sasuke's fight. "Who are you to talk, dobe." "WHY YOU-" "OK ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN, NOW!!" Shikamaru said, and even Kiba & Sasuke got the hint not to mess with Shikamaru when he's pissed. Kiba and Naruto both glared at Sasuke angrily._ 'This guy's defiantly an enemy!"_

After hours of listening to Sasuke's boring emotionless voice, it was finally time to go to the dorms. "I will now discuss boarding arrangements…" Sasuke said in his usual dull voice. "FINALLY, I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU!!" The hyperactive blond shouted, happy to get away from the emo boy. "Kiba you're with Shikamaru… And dobe…" Naruto snarled at the nickname."…your with…oh G-d…your with me." Sasuke said unhappily, hitting himself with the paper while Naruto slammed his head on the wall. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Naruto cried with tears in his eyes. Shikamaru & Kiba sweatblobed. _'Drama king…'_

**OKAYIES THAIS CHAPPIE IS OVER!! YAY!! Ok, I know it took me a while to update but please review (big puppy dog eyes) Oh, & Naruto has a song for Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: oh god...**

Naruto: Sasuke, you look quite down.  
With your big sad eyes, and your big fat frown.  
The world doesn't have to be so grey!

Sasuke, when you're life's a mess,  
When you're feeling blue, always in distress,  
I know what can wash that sad away.  
All you have to do is:

Put a banana in you're ear!  
**Sasuke: A banana in my ear?**  
Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear.  
It's true **Sasuke:says who?** So true.  
Once it's in your gloom will disappear.  
The bad in the world is hard to hear,  
When in your ear a banana cheers,  
So go and put a banana in your ear!

Put a banana in your ear!  
**Sasuke: I'd rather keep my ear clear.**  
You will never be happy if you live your life in fear.  
It's true **Sasuke: says you. **so true,  
When it's in the skies are bright and clear.  
Oh every day of every year,  
The sun shines bright on this big blue sphere,  
So go and put a banana in your ear!


	4. Dorms

HELLO

**HELLO!! I'M BACK!!**

**Kiba: Oh no…**

**Me: Oh yes… (Evil smirk) Any who, on with the story!**

"Here it is." Sasuke said, turning the golden doorknob to reveal a room a little bigger then a master bedroom. There were two extravagantly dressed beds on both sides of the room pushed up against the back wall, with regal-like covers. There was a window on the back wall between the two beds. In the center was a red velvet couch with a coffee table & TV in front of it. There were two closets on the left & right walls. A counter by the door had a microwave & coffee maker on it, And next to it was a stove/oven & a mini-fridge. And there was a small hallway that led to a bathroom.

"Whoa, this place is tight!" Naruto exclaimed, proceeding to jump on one of the beds.

"This is not your room, dobe." Sasuke said coolly, leaning in the doorway.

"Hey, why do Shikamaru & Kiba get this cool room?!" Naruto pouted

"Don't worry; our room is almost exactly the same. Hinata-san, I'll take you to your room next."

"A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

"Well then, enjoy your room." Sasuke bowed & left with Naruto & Hinata.

"So…which bed would you like?" Kiba asked after an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll take the one on the left." Shikamaru said, laying down his luggage on the bed. "Hey, do you think they get cable? Kiba? Kiba?! KIBA?!"

"WAH! Oh, sorry Shikamaru."

"Why were you spacing out?"

"N-no reason!" Kiba said in defense while blushing.

Shikamaru just smirked; he knew what Kiba was thinking about…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Here you are Hinata-san; you'll meet your roommate soon." And with that, Sasuke bowed & left. Hinata's room was almost the same as Kiba & Shikamaru's, except her walls were golden vs. the other rooms white walls. Hinata laid her luggage by the unoccupied bed & lay down. Looking up at the ceiling Hinata noticed a crystal chandelier.

'_This school certainly is fancy.'_ Hinata thought.

"Hm hm hm…" Hinata bolted up. Someone was humming… & it sounded like they we're coming out of the bathroom.

"Hm?" The girl in the towel noticed Hinata. Her eyes widened.

'_Oh no…'_

"Oh, HEY!! YOU MUST BE MY NEW ROOMATE!" The girl said, her chocolate orbs gleaming with happiness. She ran up & gave Hinata a big hug.

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry how rude of me!" The girl said, hitting her head. "The name's Tenten & you are?"

"I-I'm Hinata…"

"Well welcome to Konoha Prep Hinata! Let's have lots of fun, kay'?"

"Oh, um…okay."

Tenten's smile widened so hard, Hinata thought it was going to fall of her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well, here it is dobe. Sasuke said, opening the big white door. And an exact replica of Kiba & Shikamaru's room appeared before them. Not one thing was out of place.

"Hey, didn't you arrive a week ago? Why isn't your room trashed?"

"Because I like everything to be organized."

"I can tell."

"Anyway, go unpack. Dinner's in two hours. Everyone eats together in the dining hall." Sasuke said opening the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To help the other arriving students. I'll see you at dinner." And Sasuke left, though without bowing this time.

Naruto slumped down on the couch, turning on the TV.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Shikamaru? We're out of toilet paper. You think you can go get some?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine, but you owe me."

Kiba smiled at his roommate's sense of humor. But as soon as the door slammed shut, Kiba reached in his back pocket & took out his cell phone. He dialed a number & heard the ringing.

Once

Twice

Three times

"Oh Kiba! Are you safe?" Tsume asked like a typical worried mother.

"Yes but not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

Kiba sighed. "At the Los Angeles airport there were…there were Orochimaru's henchmen. They even chased after the plane! But luckily they never made it on board."

"K-Kiba, do you think they know your there?"

"I don't know mom, I'm worried about Hinata's safety."

Kiba swore he could see Tsume smile through the phone. "That's so typical of you Kiba, always thinking of others before yourself. I don't know what to do sweetie. We could take you out but…"

"Don't worry mom, I'll protect Hinata & myself."

There was a long pause. "Okay honey, just be careful."

"I will mom, bye."

"Bye." & Kiba shut his cell phone, setting it down on the nightstand by his bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well, I hope that chapter wasn't to short for you guys. Sorry if Tenten seemed a little OOC for you guys. Please review, it gives me encouragement! :)  
**


	5. The Worst 1st Day Ever

**YOLA PEEPS! ^^ Chapter 5 is up & running, so please enjoy it……………………………………. & LEAVE A FREAKIEN REVIEW!!!! Arigatou^^**

His piercing black eyes flashed in every direction. Noticing no one there, the boy removed a sewer cover & climbed in. He took out a flashlight & flashed it in the frontward direction. He spotted a smirking figure in the shadows.

"What's the report Sasuke-kun?" The figure asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

"Four new students, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, &…" Sasuke hesitated at the last name.

"And?"

"…The one you're looking for, Kiba Inuzuka."

The figure's eyes grew larger, & his smile was now so wide, Sasuke was shocked to not see it fall of the shadowy figure's face. "Excellent, I'll give you further orders soo-"

"I gave you what you want, now tell me where Itachi is!"

"Your job is not done yet Sasuke, when you finish this operation, you'll see Itachi…"

Sasuke glared at the figure, but he knew better then to fight with it. He just walked away from the rusty gate the person was behind (A/N: The gate's to keep intruders out, if anyone touches the gate, an alarm & trap is activated) and unhappily climbed the ladder back to the surface.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o (The Next Day) 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. _'So peaceful.'_ Back in Japan, it was always noisy in the morning, from all the training going on. But here in the New York countryside, it was beautiful peaceful and quie-

"UGH YOU OGRE!!!!"

"Eh, I've been called worse."

"Comme ci comme ca"

"Tango Hambre!"

"Ah, Ni Hao!"

…or not. 'I didn't know this place was so bilingual. These kids must be from all over!' Kiba looked at his clock that read 7:15. Classes started in 45 minutes so Kiba decided to get up. "Oi, Shikamaru wake up." Kiba said, nudging his roommate.

"Ugh…." Shikamaru muttered, turning over.

"Fine. Be late. See how I care." Kiba said annoyed as he started to get ready.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"That's the coffee shop. Over there's the G building- hi Juliana!-There's the cafeteria-hi Stephanie! - Oh! And there's the…"

Hinata just nodded, trying to keep up with Tenten's fast talking. But Tenten seemed very nice. And Hinata was really happy to be getting along with her roommate.

"I know it's confusing at first, but you'll get used to it Hinata" The brunette said, winking.

"H-hai."

"Oh, look at the time." Tenten said, looking at her watch that read 7:55. "It's time for class! Well, I'll see you at lunch Hinata-san!" Tenten yelled, running from the confused girl off to her class, leaving the confused lavender haired girl behind.

"Let's see…" Hinata said, unfolding her schedule. "The first class is in…C-204." So the junior started running to her first class, secretly hoping she would know at least someone in her first period.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, who's that?" Naruto asked Temari, blushing ever so slightly.

"Hm, oh that's Haku." Temari replied, but Naruto was already walking over.

"Hey." The blonde said to the raven, leaning against the wall as if to look cool.

"Hey." The person replied, not looking up from their book.

"So…you a junior." This time, Haku looked up, recognizing that the boy was hitting on them.

"Yes, homeroom C-209."

"Hey that's my homeroom too! So, I'll see you soon?"

"Sure." Haku said, smiling gently which caused Naruto to blush. "Bye mystery-san. Oh and PS: I'm a boy"

Naruto's eyes widened & his jaw dropped to the floor. Temari smirked. _This boy sure won't make this year boring…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Welcome to class C-208, I'm your science teacher, Asuma-sensei. And in case you're new, sensei means teacher in Japanese. Though you'll learn all this in your Japanese class. Now, let's…"

Shikamaru was just slumped on his desk, barely listening to his teacher at all. _'Of course, first period of the day & I'm with Mr. smart-aleck & Mr. Jackass roommate, troublesome.' _Suddenly, something hit Shikamaru's face. Annoyed, Shikamaru hastily opened the note…

_Pay attention Nara-san_

Shikamaru looked up to see his sensei giving him a playful, yet annoyed smile while his classmates were snickering at him.

'_Troublesome…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey Ino, check out the newbie's."

The former looked up from her salad to notice 6 students walking by: three boys, a girl, & two familiar faces.

"Let's see, moron, lazy-ass and… oo, he's kinda cute. The dark and handsome type. Though it looks like he's a googly-eyed for the short haired girl…"

But Ino wasn't really paying attention to her friend. Something about the lazy one…there was just something about him that she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Hey, Ino. You paying attention?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah Sakura."

A few table's over, the six-some placed their trays on the table and sat down.

"Hey Temari I'm curious."

"About what?"

"How do you know so much about us Junior's when you're a senior?"

"Well…"

"Hey sis." A brunette boy said to Temari. He had a scary face, but not as scary as the person next to him. The latter was a red-head who had the most terrifying glare placed on his pale face.

"Hey Kankuro." Then she turned to the shorter boy. "Hi Gaara!" Temari said scuffling the boy's hair.

"Temari…" Gaara growled at his sister, an even scarier glare placed on his face.

"Someone had a sleepless night." Temari said, quickly pulling her hand back. "Oh yeah! Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru-Kankuro & Gaara. Kankuro & Gaara-Kiba, Hinata, Naruto & Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you." Kankuro said politely.

"Ditto." The teens said back. But Gaara just stood there with the same threatening glare.

"And both of you know _Tenten_" Temari said nastily. Tenten & Temari glared at each other, lightning flashing from Temari to Tenten's eyes. The rest of the teens just sweat blobbed. "Anyway" Temari started, turning away from Tenten. "Gaara's a Sophomore & Kankuro's a junior."

"So these are your siblings?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" Temari said, obviously proud of her brothers. Though the others didn't understand why…

"We'll see you later Temari, we're gonna eat at the café outside."

"'Kay. Bye guys!" The sandy haired girl called out to her brothers. "So, what were we talking about again?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba was stressed.

Not just the ordinary 'I have a billion test's tomorrow' stress. More like the 'I have a billion homework assignments, fangirls, & retarded friends-family members' stress.

It all started after lunch….

…………………………………………………………………………………….(Flashback)…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Problems 1-75 due tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei spoke casually to his class. A series of moans followed_

"_Vocab unit 1 due tomorrow." Kurunei-sensei said to her class. Moans once again following_

"_Read chapter 1 & due the review. Due tomorrow." Asuna-sensei said to his class. And as usual, moans followed _(Well maybe that was before lunch BUT STILL!)

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_SQUEE!!!" Girls yelled as Kiba went by._

"_He's so hot!" More girls yelled as Kiba walked by, rubbing his forehead._

"_Wow! He's cute!" When yet again more girls squealed as Kiba waked past, now moaning._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_H-Hinata-sama?" _

_Hinata turned around to be greeted with the same pale eyes as her own. "N-Neji-ni-san! I didn't know you were here!"_

"_Don't you remember? Your father sent me here to protect you. Though I have been here for a year now to check the defenses so I suppose you might have forgotten."_

"_Oh, Gomen, I must have forgotten" Hinata said apologetically bowing politely._

_Neji looked behind Hinata to notice a red Kiba hiding behind the heiress. Neji smirked. _

"_Why hello, Inuzuka-kun."_

_The said Inuzuka-kun cursed under his breath as Neji approached. As Neji walked past he did the most unimaginable thing._

_He slapped Kiba's butt. _* see authors note at the bottom

_Kiba blushed angrily. "N-Neji you basterd!"_

"_I'll be seeing you Hinata-sama" Neji said waving a hand behind his back._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba lay in his bed, thinking about what tortures tomorrow will bring. Kiba turned to his side & closed his eyes.

That was when he heard the scream.

**OH, DRAMA!!!!!!! What will happen next? You'll have to read to find out!**

*** Ok about the whole Neji thing, it will be explained in later chapters. It will probably be a filler, which I plan to do soon.**


End file.
